What is called Thin Provisioning in which virtual logical volumes are prepared and, if data is actually written, a pooled storage area is assigned to the virtual logical volumes is proposed. By managing the logical volumes distributed in the system collectively in one pool, the storage resources in the system can be utilized even more efficiently (Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2).